


Лекарство от одиночества

by WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Series: Котокафе [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Cats, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021
Summary: Юра работал без выходных, чтобы Кацудон мог познакомить Никифорова с семьёй. Отабек поселился в больнице, чтобы не прогадать с выбором специализации. Но они адски скучали друг по другу, а ещё по ним скучали коты.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Котокафе [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173467
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Kumys 2021: тексты рейтинг





	Лекарство от одиночества

Юра оглядел котокафе внимательным взглядом, пересчитал его обителей, разваливших свои пушистые задницы на всех горизонтальных поверхностях, и выключил свет. Его вымотали бесконечные смены, он устал от людей и очень скучал по Отабеку. Тот недавно получил документ о допуске, позволявший ещё не доучившимся студентам-медикам работать средним медицинским персоналом, и устроился медбратом на полставки.

— У меня всего два года, чтобы определиться со специализацией, хочу посмотреть на интересные мне отделения изнутри, — говорил он, и Юра его прекрасно понимал. Тем более Никифоров каким-то мифом договорился, что Отабека будут пускать посмотреть операции, правда в его нерабочее время. За эту возможность лично Юра бы приплатил, но с ещё даже не законченным первым курсом ему разве что разрешили бы мыть пол в этой операционной, когда самое интересное уже закончилось. То ли дело без пяти минут пятикурсник Отабек со всеми нужными бумажками, серьёзным еблетом и неожиданно полезными знакомствами. Никифоров только улыбнулся сладенько, положив румяному от смущения Кацудону голову на плечо, и сказал, что ему несложно помочь подрастающему поколению, но от бутылки виски он не откажется, если вдруг кто пылает благодарностью. Алкаш он и есть алкаш.

И теперь у Юры с Отабеком видеться получалось в основном в универе между лекциями и на обеде, ну и когда не совпадали смены и операции. Тогда Юра тащился к Отабеку домой, где они смотрели фильмы, обнимаясь и поглаживая чёрную шкурку тарахтящего Котобека. А потом Юра выставлял обиженно дёргающего хвостом кота в коридор и сдирал с себя одежду за пятнадцать секунд.

— У тебя в трусах паук? — выгнул бровь Отабек, увидев эту картину первый раз.

— Змея, — прищурился Юра, кидая в Отабека боксеры. — И её срочно нужно отсосать.

— Змею. Не яд?

— Его я тебе обязательно накапаю. А ты мне. Хотя яд — это про меня из всех отверстий, ха-ха, а про тебя — «Новопассит».

— Ты ещё скажи «святая вода». Сам же видел, как я психую, — чуть нахмурился Отабек. — И почти возненавидел меня за тот срыв.

— Угу, зато я понял, что ты настоящий, а то ходил весь такой охуенно красивый и идеальный рядом со злым истеричным и вечно матерящимся Юрой Плисецким.

— Откуда столько глупости в твоей умной голове? Идеальный, скажешь тоже, — Отабек сделал сложное лицо, и на высоких смуглых скулах затеплился обожаемый Юрой румянец. — Я тоже матерюсь.

— Да, когда кончаешь, — довольно фыркнул он, зачесав назад упавшую на глаза чёлку. — И пора бы мне это услышать, а то я пиздец как замерз вести тут светские беседы голышом. У тебя на футболке паук, и в штанах, и в трусах, конечно. Много пауков! Быстро раздевайся!

***

Последний месяц Кацудон выручал Юру, видимо, памятуя, как тот пахал за него, когда их отношения с Никифоровым только начинались. Но всё оказалось чуть прозаичнее: десять дней назад Кацудон умотал в отпуск, и вся Юрина личная жизнь пошла по пизде. Секс у него теперь был только в мозг — приближалась вторая сессия, — ну и немного по телефону. Правда, иногда он заканчивался совсем не так, как Юра рассчитывал. Но это же Отабек, чему тут удивляться.

«Я снимаю толстовку», — написал он ещё вначале своей котовахты. В кафе уже не осталось посетителей, и Юра смело мог пошалить в переписке и, возможно, подрочить потом в туалете. Зря его мыл сегодня, что ли?

«Я снимаю джинсы».

«Я снимаю боксеры».

«Я снимаю ушивание диастаза третьей степени», — ответил Отабек, когда Юра уже поглаживал себя между ног и занёс над экраном большой палец, чтобы об этом сообщить.

«Сука!» — в итоге отстучал он сердито, спугнув злобным пыхтением пригревшуюся на админской стойке Анечку, милую кошку пятнистой коровьей окраски.

«Извини, я обломал настрой. Злишься?»

«Завидую! Расхождение больше десяти сэмэ — это огнище! Ну, пиздец для обладателя, конечно, но для врача — охуенно».

«Пришлю тебе».

«Вот это мой мальчик», — написал Юра по-английски и без сожалений убрал ладонь с паха.

«Завтра присутствую на холицистэктомии, Борисовна тоже разрешит поснимать», — прислал Отабек и даже добавил загадочно улыбающийся эмоджи. Большая редкость, между прочим, сообщающая, что Отабек очень взволнован.

«Бля! Ладно, беру свои слова назад, Никифоров заслужил то невъебенно дорогое виски, хотя тебе и пришлось есть пустые макароны больше недели».

«Почему пустые? Ты же мне котлеты приносил каждый день».

«Они были Милкины — нутово-чечевичные, так что нещитово».

Милка ещё тогда поржала, что она своим веганством помогает им поститься, а значит, делает вклад в очищение их душ. Юра прошипел гадюкой, что из его души, блядь, можно пить! Но котлеты взял, потому что Милкина стряпня всегда заходила на ура, особенно если не жалеть сметаны.

«За видос с удалением желчного пузыря тебе любая девчонка с лечебного _даст_. Причём не только пожрать. Красивый и умный мальчик с раскосыми голодными глазами — это комбо для девичьих сердечек», — фыркнул Юра, вспомнив, что одногруппницы стабильно пару раз в месяц пихали Отабеку домашнюю выпечку. И, конечно, ее почти всегда сжирал Юра. Ибо нехрен подкармливать чужого бойфренда, он не кот бездомный, у него Юра есть. Для которого листка подорожника и румянца на смуглой коже хватило на хедшот. Да и ничто из выпечки и рядом не стояло со знаменитыми дедушкиными пирожками. Разве что Юра разрешил бы дружить с Отабеком той глазастой брюнетке, что пекла охуенные синабоны. Даже сам ей пару раз улыбнулся, но у неё каждый раз начинал дёргаться глаз, и Юра перестал.

«Таких видосов полный ютуб. А мне хватит тебя и котлет», — ответил Отабек.

«Тогда я снимаю боксеры…»

«Ты их уже два раза снял. А теперь по бартеру запили ещё и видео для меня. Всё, ушёл, Борисовна шипит».

— Ну не сука ли? — вздохнул Юра, глядя на любопытную Анечку. — Ну что ты усами дёргаешь? Давай искать рецепт нутовых котлет.

***

«Я без тебя скоро сдохну», — написал он днём Отабеку, устав сублимировать и изливать свою нежность на котов. Анечка уже обходила его по широкой дуге и строила жалобную мордочку, когда Юра тянул к ней свои загребущие лапы.

«Понял. Заберу, как закроешь котокафе», — ответил Отабек через час, и Юра чуть не ломанулся выпроваживать мальчишку, приходившего к Сникерсу, и девчонок из политеха, тискающих Гошку — вечно печального кота, окрасом напоминающего панду — как считал Кацудон, или корову — по мнению Юры. У них в кафе вообще развелось много котокоров: и Гошка, и Анечка. А Пхичит как раз собирался прийти их пофоткать — хрен свалишь.

А ещё сорок минут назад Милка написала, что спасёт несчастного трудоголика Юру от голодовки и привезёт борща. Веганского, конечно, но довольно вкусного. И даже не будет троллить за сметану. Вот этими супами-котлетами в промышленных масштабах она тоже сублимировала одиночество, если бы кто спросил у Юры. Но учился он, слава здравому смыслу, не на психолога, поэтому просто благодарно лопал и не лез.

Да и хозяйка кафе явно не посчитала бы Юрин недотрах уважительной причиной для закрытия, поэтому Юра вывалился на улицу только к восьми.

Верхом на отремонтированном за зиму байке у крыльца дожидался Отабек, затянутый в чёрные мотоджинсы и кожанку. У Юры встал от одного вида стройных ног в высоких ботинках.

— Приувет, красаучик, прокатить тебя на моём жеребце? — хохотнул Юра и сам же ответил: — Конечно, мой казахский герой! И целуй меня везде, я ведь взрослая уже.

— Откуда у меня армянский акцент? — выгнул бровь Отабек, протягивая Юре шлем.

— Оттуда, что я уже забыл, как ты выглядишь, поэтому очень-очень _ядовит_ , если ты понимаешь о чём я, — закатил он глаза. — Ладно, согласен, моему чувству юмора требуется врач.

— Японская кухня его подлечит? Я забронировал столик.

Юра без всяких промедлений выбрал бы французские поцелуи от доктора Алтына. А сушильня… Отабек всегда ел роллы руками, а не палочками, и это было настолько сексуально, что Юру откровенно мазало.

— Давай закажем на вынос? — простонал он и шумно втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Узкие джинсы болезненно сдавливали последствия слишком богатой фантазии.

Отабек тихо рассмеялся и достал телефон.

***

— У тебя под глазами синяки, как пятна у вашего Гошки, — уже в лифте Отабек погладил его по щекам, будто хотел стереть следы усталости.

— А то я, блядь, не заметил, что работаю вторую неделю без выходных и превращаюсь в котокорову! — всплеснул руками Юра и прижмурился на ласку. — Потому что у этих одухотворённых ебланов лав-тур по Японии! Никифоров разумно предлагал каникулы в абсолютно гей-френдли и кот-френдли отеле — на даче, но Кацудону упёрлось познакомить свою «рюбофь» с родителями. А лететь на пару дней непрактично, это я понимаю, а вот почему не подождать до лета, когда хотя бы универ выпадет из уравнения — нет. И куда они своё кроликообразное исчадие ада дели?

Отабек вышел из открывшегося лифта и чуть виновато улыбнулся. Юра подозрительно прищурился, перехватив пакет из японского ресторана как булаву, но округлая задница уронившего на пол ключи Отабека сорвала ему резьбу.

Оказавшись в коридоре небольшой однушки, Юра толкнул охнувшего Отабека к стене и впился жадным поцелуем в приоткрытый рот. Контейнеры с роллами глухо шлёпнулись на пороге, куда-то туда же полетели куртки. Холодными ладонями Юра полез Отабеку под толстовку, вызвав волну мурашек на горячей чуть влажной коже. И это одновременно его умилило и распалило. Сейчас Юра хотел сорвать с Отабека все шмотки, вылизать от макушки до пяток прямо здесь, в коридоре, уделив особое внимание красивому обрезанному члену с крупной головкой. Чтобы Отабек обязательно сжимал его отросшие волосы в кулаке и, растеряв свой знаменитый контроль, матерился и засаживал до самого горла. А потом отыметь его шикарную задницу или отдаться самому — для Юры это не играло никакой роли.

В постели всё оказалось не так, как в жизни. Тихий и спокойный Отабек становился громким и немного агрессивным, будто вместе с возбуждением Юра выкручивал в нём регулятор эмоций на максимум. Сам же он просто любил секс и Отабека, хотя и не признавался в этом даже себе.

Поглаживая пальцами коротко стриженный затылок, приятно покалывающий подушечки, и выцеловывая шею со своим главным фетишем — острым кадыком, Юра услышал утробный рык, явно не принадлежащий Отабеку. А затем и басовитое «мяу». Раздававшийся до этого шорох он приписывал Котобеку, но тот на Юриной памяти подал голос всего один раз и совсем не так.

— Кстати о том, куда Виктор и Юри дели кота… — выдохнул Отабек, убрав ладони с Юриной задницы.

Юра разжал пальцы и, воинственно сдув с лица чёлку, медленно развернулся. Над раскрытым контейнером с роллами склонились две ушастые морды. Чёрная, с миндалевидными глазами чайно-жёлтого цвета — Котобека и по-кроличьи длинная серая, с невинными голубыми зенками — Вити.

— Пиздец, — изрёк Юра, отбирая у котов еду. Котобек проводил белый пластик виноватым взглядом, Витя — обиженным. — Ты нахрена это величество сюда приволок?

— Виктор попросил, — пожал плечами Отабек. — Как я ему откажу?

— То есть, вискаря ему мало? Нужно, чтобы из-за туалетного дворца ты в своей однушке на унитаз полз через стиралку? — хмурый Юра заглянул в ванную и хмыкнул. — Ну, так и есть.

— Да меня дома не бывает, Юр.

— И вода в фарфоровом блюдце? — сунул он нос на кухню. — Ага, посудина на месте. И кролика ему готовишь?

— Нет, он ест то же, что и Котобек, — вздохнул Отабек и снял задранную до подмышек толстовку.

— «Филадельфию» нашу они жрут на пару. Витя испортит нам кота, отвечаю.

— Угу, не дружи с этим мальчиком, он русский голубой, — полуголый Отабек подхватил пакет с контейнерами, до которых коты не успели добраться, и снова повернулся к Юре задницей.

Юра обязательно бы пошутил на тему русских и казахских голубых и вообще возмущался бы довольно долго, но он почти две недели не видел Отабека в принципе, не то что голым.

— Нахрен роллы, — уверенно сказал он и, зайдя в комнату, подсечкой завалил Отабека на разобранный диван.

— Мы даже руки с улицы не помыли, — улыбнулся тот и принялся расстегивать джинсы, пока Юра неграциозно сдирал с себя толстовку.

— Нахрен микробов, — фыркнул он и, выпутавшись из горловины, завис на Отабека, который выгнулся на диване и пытался лёжа стянуть с задницы штаны.

— Юр, у тебя на носке мышь.

— В джинсах паук, в трусах змея, ага. Да разденусь я сейчас, уже и поглазеть нельзя, — закатил он глаза, швыряя кофту в кресло.

— Правда мышь, — сдавленно сказал Отабек и всё же не выдержал и расхохотался. Юра посмотрел на ноги и, немужественно завизжав, сбросил с себя маленькое серое тельце, которое неожиданно вскочило на лапки и побежало прочь. Котобек тут же рванул следом, бросив на Юру осуждающий взгляд.

— Нахрен этих блядских котов! — снова взвизгнул он, а голый Отабек кинулся за зверьём.

— Кажется, это Дашкин сбежавший хомяк, — крикнул он из коридора. — Поймал!

Юра вздохнул и стряхнул со своей толстовки угнездившегося на ней Витю — не заставлять же Отабека одеваться и идти к соседке.

***

После возвращения беглеца Юра всё же вымыл руки и поблагодарил Котобека за мышеподарок.

— Соскучился, мальчик? — спросил он у тарахтящего на весь дом Котобека. — Я тебя обязательно поглажу, только сначала пожру и побуду со своим парнем, лады?

Потом, под неодобрительное кошачье сопение он слопал «Филадельфию», а обнажённый Отабек устроил ему настоящее порно-шоу, поедая свою порцию, как привык — руками, и облизывая соевый соус с пальцев. Юра еле дождался, чтобы не завалить его прямо на разложенные на журнальном столике роллы. И когда с ужином было покончено, тут же оседлал его колени. Налитой член упирался в плотный деним ширинки, доставляя дискомфорт и странное мазохистское удовольствие.

— Перейдём к французской кухне? — потираясь задницей о такой же твердокаменный стояк, ухмыльнулся Юра и потянулся за поцелуем. Но ему в щёку ткнулся мокрый нос, и лизнул шершавый язык.

— Витя, съеби отсюда, — прошипел он, сбрасывая со спинки дивана серую тушку. На полу в борцовском захвате Котобек драл когтями пачку презервативов и довольно урчал.

— Мы, наверное, рыбой пахнем, вот он и лезет, — пожал плечами Отабек и подался бёдрами вперёд, заставляя Юру низко простонать.

— Мы, бля, будем пахнуть кровью, если нам опять помешают… Ай! Сука!

Юре на спину спланировал сначала один кот, а следом второй. И Витя, прыгнувший первым, пританцовывал сейчас задними лапами по креслу, собираясь на новый заход.

— Это что, блядь, за мохнатые крестоносцы целибата? — заорал Юра, вскакивая на ноги. Отабек тоже поднялся с дивана и молча вышел в коридор. Через минуту, которую Юра прожигал бесящихся котов злым взглядом из-под чёлки, Отабек принёс в комнату пылесос.

— Раздевайся, — велел он Юре и воткнул штекер в розетку.

Вытаращив глаза, Юра стянул с себя шмотки, а Отабек нажал на кнопку включения. Комнату наполнил пылесосный гул, и коты мгновенно испарились.

— Стрессотерапия, бля, — фыркнул Юра, Отабек виновато дёрнул плечом.

— На чём мы остановились?

***

«Уборка» продолжалась несколько часов, пока мать соседки Дашки не закидала Отабека гневными сообщениями, что ей завтра на работу, и не принялась долбить им в стену. Юра, наоравшийся до хрипоты и вымотанный несколькими оргазмами, не смог даже дождаться, пока Отабек отволочёт пылесос на место — вырубился. Кажется, его кто-то шевелил и обтирал чем-то влажным, но это не точно.

***

Проснулся он от умопомрачительного запаха.

— Привет, — просипел он, вплывая на кухню. — Что готовишь?

Коты облепили мохнатыми задницами столешницу у плиты, где Отабек что-то помешивал.

— Доброе утро, — махнул ему лопаткой тот. — Кролика в сливках.

— Извинительный завтрак? — хохотнул Юра, заваливаясь на табуретку. Котобек тут же перебрался на соседнюю и сунулся под протянутую ладонь башкой. Витя остался контролировать процесс, то и дело дёргая усами.

— Они же не знали, что мы так давно не виделись, мешали нам не специально, — вздохнул Отабек, кивнув головой на молоко и дымящуюся на столе турку с кофе, мол, наливай, пока горячий.

— Может, им тоже требовалось лекарство от одиночества в виде нас, людей?

— Да. А я их пылесосом пытал. Стыдно теперь.

— Вот за это я тебя и люблю! — улыбнулся Юра и тут же замер с занесённой над кружкой бутылкой. Котобек и Витя любопытно склонили ушастые головы и уставились на Юру как на идиота. В этот раз с их диагнозом никто бы не спорил.

— Ну, это… — скривился он, нервно почесав голый живот, — выражение такое есть. Просто пришлось в тему. Ну, ты знаешь.

— Знаю, — спокойно ответил Отабек, не прекращая помешивания. — Из этой же оперы ещё одно в тему существует.

— Какое?

— Я тоже тебя люблю. А теперь подай мне, пожалуйста, вон ту миску и фарфоровое блюдце, будем извиняться.


End file.
